User talk:JustJim97
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki JustJim97! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:NowiePark/PLEASE HELP MEEEE page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Ash9876 (Talk) 08:20, June 6, 2012 Leichhardt Alright Jim, so chances are that the chat's gonna be a tad bit buggy...since I've been waiting and it takes quite a while for the replies to come. Anyways, in the event that this doesn't work, just use talk pages. Go click the box thingy at the end of the message and it'll take you to my page. Then go to "Talk Page", and then leave a message. Remember, if you're starting a new topic (Like I am), at the top of your posts, type =(x2) so basically . then write something, like a topic, for example, the topic for this is Leichhardt. and then finish with another . so it should be Topic . Hopefully that will stay in it's format. Anyways...hmm what else...oh right Ashy and Persona are admins. There are 3 admins in total, think of it like the three kingdoms. Anyway, the third is Zicoihno, he's in a way, the iron fist I guess? If you're gonna piss one of the admins off, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO NOT PISS OFF ZICOIHNO. Alright, as per Ashy says: Templates. These are a bit difficult since they are more advanced than what you'd see on wikipedia. They're usually used alongside these { } brackets. I'll let you use one of mine for a start. Ashuron Ren Ok, he's the character that I'm currently editing. Anyways, click on "edit" and go to "source". At this point, you'll see a shit load of source coding. It's a bit difficult at first but you get used to it after 5 or so edits. Anyways, copy the "template infobox". This is a box for a character's image and details. Copy it onto your page and...oh crap I forgot To create a new page, click "Create Page", and then give it a title. Usually you title it the character's name, but in the event that you don't have a name, just put down something random or "Jim's Character #1, under edit". You can change the name later on. So then, you post infobox in "source" and then click preview. It should show you a blank page with just the infobox...which should be black border with white headings. Upload an image. this can be done by going to "photos" on the right, and clicking upload. It will open up the windows thingy and browse through your computer or laptop in my case, and pick a picture. If it's going to be the profile of your character, then DO NOT ADD ANY CAPTIONS. As well as that, resize the image to approx. 300px. Well that's the average, although I've never used that size. Anyways...oh stuff this, I'll just post a blog with screenshots. One last thing. to "sign" your name, which is pretty important if you're going to be posting on people's talk pages, you sue four of " ~ ". So it would be ~~(~(~). Don't put the brackets in, I only put them in so it wouldn't become the sig. Anyways, yeah, keep talking to Ashy, I'll start the blog NowiePark 08:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I've adjusted your block for only the remaining day. You should be able to edit within the next 24 hours. Please, do not spam useless things on pages, or I will ban you permanently.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 11:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC)